Numerous anchorage-dependent cells show improved attachment, improved growth, and reduced serum requirements when cultured on surfaces coated with extracellular matrix (ECM) components. The major proteins in ECM's are fibronectin (FN), laminin (LM), and type IV collagen (IV COL). The cell attachment and growth-promoting activities of these proteins reside in specific domains, whose sequences are rapidly being identified. Twelve different ECM peptides with sequences present in separate domains of FN, LM, and IV COL have been synthesized and reported to mediate cell attachment. In Phase I, six ECM peptides were photoimmobilized via proprietary BSI technology; three of these (two from LM and one from FN) demonstrated cell attachment and growth-promoting activities comparable to intact ECM proteins. Three cell types showed two-fold greater growth on peptide- coated polystyrene (PS) than on commercial cell culture PS. IN Phase II at least 6 additional ECM peptides will be evaluated. The immobilization chemistry will be optimized for each of the 12 peptides to maximize cell attachment and growth-promoting activities. Then, the most active peptides will be immobilized individually and in combination of both cell culture plates and microcarriers and evaluated for promotion of: 1) cell attachment, 2) cell growth, 3) yield of genetically-engineered proteins, 4) selection for primary cell types, and 5) culture in low-serum or serum-free media.